Give In To Me
by beautyintheagron
Summary: Accept it if you dare. D/B


Title: Give Into Me

Author: LiveLoveDianna

Summary: Brooklyn, isn't so bad, D/B

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish.

_/I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
You're gonna give into me/_

She'd had the best nights' sleep, she'd had in weeks.

And it was in a loft in Brooklyn.

With Dan Humphrey as her pillow.

Not on Egyptian cotton seats, or on her down pillows that cost her mother thousands, but on the warm body of a boy she was supposed to despise. She didn't know the exact moment, but the second she'd laid her head on his shoulder, smelled the clean scent of laundry detergent instead of expensive cologne. Her eyes had drifted shut, and she couldn't stop the exhaustion.

At around two in the morning she'd awoken because of an intense crick in her neck, only to find Dan softly snoring beside her. She'd always hated men that snored, such a low class thing to do. Come to think of it that's probably why she and Nate had never worked out; he'd snored like a train. Once she'd shoved him out of bed so hard that he'd ended up on the floor. It served him right for messing with her beauty sleep.

She stared thoughtfully at Dan, and decided that Dan's soft breathing wasn't so bad, nowhere near Chuck's silence, but nothing she couldn't deal with.

'Not that I'm ever sleeping with Dan Humphrey again' Blair thought firmly.

But for right now, she was alone, fired for trying too hard, doing too many things at once. Something she'd been accused of many a time since graduating from Constance.

Plus Dan was comfortable, his broad shoulder a good place for her perfectly shaped head. She settles in again and grips his arm tighter, drifting back to the land of dreams, which oddly contains old classics and the sound of Dan's voice in her ear as they critique each scene. When she wakes, she doesn't think twice about this, thinking it's a side effect of some strange Brooklyn disease she's not yet been diagnosed with. She's going to call Dorota as soon as possible to set up a doctor's visit, because surely the only dreams involving Dan Humphrey she should be having are watching him be tortured.

When they wake the next morning to the sounds of Ben trying to sneak into the loft, they don't say much. Dan's jaw is tense, upon seeing Ben's unruly clothes, and his very distinct morning after look. Blair tries not to notice it, and thanks Dan for the pizza before slipping out.

When she arrives at the house, Serena is draped across her bed, eyes fluttering, and face glowing. The usual Serena just had sex, morning after affect. Serena begins to divulge the intimate details of the night, while Blair just grimaces, and starts to get ready for a shower. Serena suddenly stops and seems to realize that Blair is still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, rumpled from sleep.

With a raised eyebrow she questions, "It seems I'm not the only one that had a good night last night. Where'd you sleep?"

Blair makes up some excuse about Penelope having a sleepover and her not being low enough to ever wear something of hers. Serena continues to look suspicious but lets it go in favor of gushing more about Ben. Blair nods at the right intervals, but her mind is elsewhere, thinking what Serena would think if she knew where'd she really spent the night.

In a loft, far from the Upper East Side, in the arms of Serena's first real love.

And the worst part, that'd she'd liked it.

_/I'm gonna start a fire_

_You're gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you_

_You're gonna melt for me/_

Dorota hounds her about spending time with Dan. Calling what they have an affair, is like calling the Holiday Inn a high class establishment. What's a few movies, or sleeping on each other. That's not even friendship, that's, that's mutual acceptance. But anything more than that should be considered blasphemy. Blair Cornelia Waldorf would not stoop so low as to have an affair with a mire commoner. Still when she denies the friendship, she feels a small pang in her heart. Because she does not like denying them, he's been so good to her lately. She's set on going to the exhibit but if canceling keeps news of her relationship with Dan out of Gossip Girl, then so be it. She backtracks, WHAT RELATIONSHIP? Her new found acceptance of all things Brooklyn, there that sounds better. EW no it doesn't! Then the commoners will think she accepts them smiling at her, or heaven forbid even approach her. She'll have to think of an accurate way to describe her non-relationship with Dan later. For now, she's got to pretend that leaving Dan hanging isn't slowly eating at her heart.

Dan stops by later, with a sheepish smile and her coat. She looks over her shoulder, checking to make sure Serena is still showering, and blissfully unawares that her ex is currently stumbling awkwardly into her best friends room. Blair shuts the door and faces Dan who is placing her jacket gently on her bed. When he looks up, she knows. She sees the softening of his eyes, the small smile that reaches his lips when she glares in exasperation. He feels for her, that look in his eyes reminds her of the way he'd stare at Serena, almost reverently. Her heart stops in her chest, no this can't be happening. Dan can't break the rules, he can't make her feel for him. She can't. She's waiting for Chuck, she's…she has to become Blair Waldorf before she can let herself fall into something again. Especially something that could potentially hurt so many people.

So Blair does what she does best, she chastises Dan for coming to her house, where so many people could see, and assume the worst. She aches a bit when Dan's smile disappears and he scowls at her dresser.

"I don't care, Blair. Let them assume what they want," Dan says, his voice barely a whisper, and tinged with hurt.

Blair looks away, "You say that now, but you don't realize the repercussions of people thinking we are anything but enemies. Think of Serena."

That seems to snap Dan's attention back to her, and he crosses his arms, seeming ready to argue when she hears Serena mumbling outside about Blair stealing her best eyeliner. Her eyes widen and she grabs Humphrey hurrying to get him out of sight before Serena decides to enter, without knocking as she usually does.

Dan mumbles something about this 'not being necessary' but she tells him to shut up and shoves him into her closet, with a terse "Say a word, and there will be nothing between your legs, got that?"

Dan rolls his eyes, but mimes zipping his lips shut. Blair shuts the closet door just as Serena barges in, all legs in nothing but a towel. Blair's sure Dan is getting quite the show, and she ignores how she feels a tinge of jealousy at the thought of Dan enjoying seeing Serena's tanned perfect skin. Blair's never been able to master that perfection, not even after years of self tanner, and products. She thinks it's not fair that Serena pulls it off with a bit of sun during the summer, and it lasts all winter. Blair's lucky if it lasts her a week. She pulls herself from the self deprecating thoughts of her inferior feelings towards Serena, and focuses on helping Serena find the eyeliner she so desperately needs. After she placates Serena, she sends Dan packing, thanking him for the return of her very expensive sweater, and right before she closes the door she quickly explains that she won't be going to the exhibit with him tonight. She shuts the door, so she doesn't have to see the hurt look on his gentle face, knowing that she put it there.

_/Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give into me/_

She spends the day regretting her rash decision, and around six, she's unconsciously dressed. Not for an exhibit no, just for a walk around Central Park is what she tells Dorota. It's a dumb excuse considering Blair rarely walks anywhere, let alone around Central Park, where the tourists and homeless men live. She only goes to feed the ducks, and even then she's got a bottle of mace tucked into her purse. Dorota gives her a look of disbelief, but just grunts and continues ironing clothes.

As Blair is grabbing her coat she hears the ding of her elevator, and when she walks out, she sees none other than Dan Humphrey in her foyer. Looking, disturbingly good, in a suit, and with a very determined expression on his face. He looks down at her dress, and smiles at her, jumping to the conclusion that she was on her way to meet him at the exhibit. WHICH, she resolutely was not, she was just going to go walk around Central Park, damn it. She purses her lips and tells him exactly that.

"Blair Waldorf was going to take a walk around Central Park? In that outfit?" His smile hasn't faltered, and it would irritate her if she didn't find it so damn charming.

She roles her eyes, and is just about to give him a piece of her mind, for thinking for one second that he knows her, when he's suddenly very close. Her breath catches, her mind reeling from the proximity. Sure they were closer last night, but the look in Dan's eyes has her worried. Very worried.

_/You're gonna take my hand_

_Whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad_

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt/_

He seems to lose his nerve for a moment, but then with a resolute expression he forges on, "Blair, we've been spending a lot of time together, and if someone would've told be just six months ago that I would consider you one of my best friends, I would've sent them packing for some therapy." He laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair. "But you are, I haven't been this close to someone in so long, since before me and Vanessa had our thing. It's refreshing, this feeling of closeness. But I can't help but think that something else is happening here. Maybe, it's just me, and you're going straight to Gossip Girl with this very embarrassing confession, but I don't think it is. I think there's something happening here Waldorf, and I'm not sure what to make of it. I've thought it over a lot, even tried to write about it, but nothing seems to happen when I put pen to paper. It seems that as a writer, I don't even have the words. All I know is that right now, I can't imagine a life without you in it."

_/My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself/_

He pauses, letting this sink in, though she thinks he could come back in a year and she still would not be able to comprehend what is happening.

He keeps shuffling uncomfortably, and then finally he's reaching for her, and she knows she should smack him away, tell him off for thinking that he can touch her, but she doesn't. And just like that his fingers are on her cheek. Peddle soft against her heated skin, she watches with something akin to awe as he continues to touch her so softly, like she'll break if he pushes too much. She's never been treated so carefully, and she never thought she'd want to be. She's a strong woman, but in this moment she doesn't mind it so much. He watches her eyes, never breaking contact as he steps a bit closer, now officially within kissing distance. Her breath hitches, and she watches as he opens his mouth, clearly looking for the words.

"Just one kiss…"

_/Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give into me/_

It's said on a breath and she can't believe that she realizes that she's been waiting for him to say that. Longer than she thought she had, not that she had thought about kissing Lonely Boy EVER! But her inner-denial seems stupid in the face of such evidence. Dan has moved his fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head, softly, never letting his fingers do anything but graze her skin.

And just like that, her romantic past flashes before her eyes. Her intensity with Chuck, the way he'd grip her fiercely, never doubting that she could take what he gave. The way Nate would touch her, purely for his own enjoyment, and with unsure hands. Dan touches in a completely different way, with confidence, but not with force. Just soft caresses and intense stares. She's just not sure how it happens, but her eyes drift shut, and her head tilts up, giving him her unspoken permission.

She feels his unsteady breathing against her lips, and she almost whimpers at the feeling. So foreign, yet something she could get used to. Suddenly he's brushing his lips softly against hers, and her mind goes blank. She's only here, in this moment, in the arms of the last man she would've ever pictured herself with. Their lips merely touch for a few seconds before Dan seems to realize that she won't be running anytime soon, and firmly secures his soft pink lips over hers. She's been kissed many a time, by probably the most experienced man on the planet, but the way Dan touches her is entirely new. When his tongue touches her lips tentively, she allows him entrance, and she's filled with the taste of something entirely Dan. He's all cold pizza, and cheap coffee drinks, versus expensive scotch, and cigarettes. She allows him to explore her for a bit before she pulls back, licking her lips, and savoring the taste of something so completely Humphrey on her lips. Her eyes remain shut as she struggles to catch her breath, and regain her wits. She feels Dan doing the same, and she steps back slightly, and when she's composed herself she looks up at him. His eyes are dark and his lips quirk slightly when he notices Blair's look. She feels the smile pulling at her lips, and she struggles to contain a laugh.

"So, do friends kiss like that?" Dan asks after a few moments of silence.

Blair smiles, all teeth now and pats Dan on the shoulder "On the Upper East Side? Friends do a lot more than that."

For a moment Dan looks almost intrigued but he quickly wipes it from his face, and just shakes his head, "Ah yes the Upper East Side way of doing things, so different from Brooklyn."

Blair nods, but looks up at him, her smile soft and shy, "Maybe I can show you some time."

Dan's face lights up and the laugh she's been holding in bubbles out, and she's like a giddy schoolgirl again, experiencing puppy love. She hooks her arm through Dan's and leads him upstairs where she's got a whole selection of movies she's been dying to see with him.

She doesn't notice Dorota dart her head back as they pass her, or notice the many things she whispers furiously in Polish. Surely, hell has frozen over if Lonely Boy and Queen Bee are friends, and the apocalypse is surely around the corner if they are more than that.

Blair is soon to be seen riding the subway, and shopping at Walmart.

Well, maybe that's going a bit too far.

/_I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give into me_

Give into me  
Give into me/


End file.
